


« The War is Over »

by Mail_Keehl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Army, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Lovely, M/M, Post-War, Relationship(s), Soldiers, Sweet, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Keehl
Summary: After a long separation, Piers reaches for his Captain while engaged on a war mission to surprise him on the day of their wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Piers Nivans & Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	« The War is Over »

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuppyPiers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPiers/gifts).



> • The bold writing is equivalent to Chris's words.  
> • The cursive writing is equivalent to Piers's words.  
> • The facts are narrated by Piers firsthand.

The war was finally over.

My mind was free and around me the noise of the bombs had ceased. There was a turbulent silence.

Slowly, the clouds of smoke dissolved and the sky was clear again; it was dusk. But there was no hour, the time had stopped in that atmosphere of war.

I breathed softly, observing the landscape in front of me. Everything had collapsed. Palaces, houses, gardens, parks, the humanity. All seemed finished: the end of the world.

I looked up to the sky and inhaled deeply that stench of death. Everything was lost, but there he was, sitting at the foot of a tree still standing.

My heart stopped beating for some seconds. He was the most precious thing to me. Without him my life made no sense.

I saw him, he was thoughtful and shaken, looking straight ahead. I imagined his tired face, now that he had finally laid down his weapon.

I just wanted to hug him again, stay close and heal his wounds. I’d made it through a long journey to be there without his knowledge.

I took a few steps, impatient to reach him, but then I stopped. He hadn't heard me behind him.

It was all over; the weather was neither cold nor hot. There isn't life apart from us. But in front of the tip of my shoes it sprouted from the no longer fertile soil, a small blue flower.

I bent over my knees to pick it up, snatching it from that leafless ground. I would give it to him. A little present to make that day less dark.

And then... we will be going home together.

I smiled, looking at him and I started walking again. I didn't take my eyes off him continuing to hold that small green stem in my hands.

That was the only surviving flower, shining blue inside that place swallowed by darkness.

I walked quietly until I reached him. He didn't notice me. But I could feel his absent-minded breathing.

Without saying anything I sat next to him, at the foot of the same tree. Chris winced.

" **Piers?** "

He called my name, surprised to see me there. I could read that feeling in his eyes.

" **W-what are you doing here?!** "

He exclaimed with wide eyes. They were always beautiful, the most beautiful that I saw in my life.

I smiled at him, stroking his hot cheek on which there was a small bleeding wound.

" _Do you remember what day today is?_ "

I asked him, observing the patterns of dust that had settled on his body and uniform from the fight.

" **I do remember! But you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous!** "

I laid my finger on his lips, to silence him. I smiled one more time. I wasn't afraid of being there, not if he was close.

" _I couldn't leave you alone on our anniversary, Chris._ "

I concluded, sure of me.

We got married on that day and I could not accept to leave him alone. I wanted to be with him in that special day and nothing would’ve prevented me from doing it.

His eyes gleamed. He was moved by the gesture.

I tried to wipe the blood off his face, but the wound was open and a caress wasn’t enough.

I took off my scarf and with it I dab that crimson fluid until it stopped flowing.

Chris looked at me happy with a gaze full of love. A love that I reciprocated.

He put a hand on my leg, moving closer to me. We looked each other in eyes. Finally, I was happy too. 

He had been gone on that mission for too long. I had missed him so much, his love, his warmth and his hugs. I couldn't do without.

" **I love you, Piers... today as the first day that I met you.** "

He told me with a sweet and deep voice.

" **Thanks for coming to me, I missed you for so long.** "

His smile filled my heart. I held my breath, I was excited. So, I showed him the flower that I'd I collected, placing it in his hands.

" _I love you too as the first day. Happy Anniversary, Chris._ "

I came closer to him; I inhaled his perfume and kissed his lips with passion. I relished them while a ray of sunshine crossed the sky to illuminate and warm us.

" **Happy Anniversary, Piers.** "

He whispered breaking our kiss and looking me in my eyes.

" _Now we can go home together._ "

His lips returned on mine and his arms held me in a warm embrace that I wouldn't forget for the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! (^ω^)ノ♪  
> Thank you so much for reading this story!  
> I chose to dedicate this one-shot to my favorite pairing from Resident Evil saga: Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. ♥  
> But without the precious help o my friend PuppyPiers, my story would not have been here.  
> Is my first English fan fiction that I publish, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> So, thank you again for your attention. See ya! （＾∇＾）~~


End file.
